


After Midnight

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Clarke is accused of having tried to kill Lexa, and has to leave Polis in the hour, under pain of death.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



"The council has voted," Titus declared, "You have until after midnight to leave the city. After that time, if you are found here, you will be killed."

Clarke didn't say anything. She knew it had been rigged from the start, that Titus had made sure every one of the ambassadors was against her, that they thought she had tried killing Lexa for Azgeda and Mount Weather - her mercy for Emerson being turned against them. And if anything, they all thought Sky people were bad news for the alliance. Had Lexa been here, none of this would have happened.

She turned around, not even bothering to bow. She owed nothing to these men and women, she barely even know all their names, they were just staring faces who'd given a stupid verdict because of their stupid bias, and were guided by a murderous man. She was their equal. She was owed a seat on that council. Kane had taken the brand. They had all gone to such trouble for... this. Her people cornered by a blockade, a tyrant at their head, everyone trying to kill each other. And Octavia now probably thought she'd given them up, too. 

And then there was Lexa, whose shooter walked free, while she had to steal away into the night, her name covered in shame. Wanheda. The commander of death. It took an entirely different meaning when people assumed she was a spy and an assassin who tried to kill their beloved Heda. Of course Titus hadn't waited for the verdict to proclaim her guilty to the whole of Polis. Would she even make it out of the city alive, or would they be waiting out there with pitchforks? 

  
Well, it would just be back to the old days of running through the woods, hunting for her food, wearing rags and dying her hair to avoid pursuit. Nothing she hadn't done before. Nothing she couldn't survive.  
  


Clarke walked briskly to her chambers. Nothing was left for her here. Lexa was alive, thankfully, but drifting in and out of consciousness, from what she'd gathered. And no-one would let her approach her, obviously. She barely had anything to her name in that room. What would she take? Could she even get to the kitchens for some provisions, or would they kick her out? It was already 11. She didn't have much time.

As she entered her room a small shape came out of the shadows, and she realised she wasn't armed. Her only knife was on the other side of the room. Their side.

"You look sad." It was Aden's voice. "They voted against you, didn't they?" She nodded, probably barely visible in the dark. "They're not gonna kill you?!" The young boy was obviously outraged. 

Clarke searched around for a match to light a lamp with. The candle lit the room slightly, and the young boy's face.

"I'm sent into exile. Or they're going to kill me." She plopped herself on the mattress. "You're not afraid to be with a murderer?" she asked Aden when he came to sit next to her.

"I know you're not!" How a boy of twelve could be so certain of something so important, she couldn't fathom. "Lexa trusts you. And I don't think she was wrong. I trust you. She made us vow we would protect you if... If anything happened to her. I guess it counts, right?" He bent down, drew a leather bag from under the bed. "I got you some provisions, in case that would happen. Actually, I thought they were gonna kill you and I'd need to help you escape, but that's the same, right?" 

 "Thank you, Aden." Clarke didn't really know how to show just how grateful she was. He barely knew her. For all he knew, for all he was told, she was the one who tried to kill Lexa. And yet he believed in her.

"I was there when you defended yourself," he offered helpfully. "There are places you can hide, in the throne room. I only know because Lexa showed me. She said she hid there, when the previous Commander was still alive, and that's how she learned a lot about politics and how to be the best leader! Anyways, I believe you! Titus was always mean to her. And he never liked you. Of course he'd say you're guilty so you have no way to accuse him! When Lexa gets better, she'll have his head!"

"How is she?" It was the first opportunity she had at getting some real news of her. 

"She's still feverish but they say she's doing better. She's calling your name in her sleep sometimes. Titus is twisting it, of course, but I know better!" He paused, as if wondering whether he should  tell her the last bit. "She woke up earlier. Not for long. She was very confused, but she told me to protect you. She must know, somehow..."

Clarke could hardly hold back her tears. "You'll... You'll tell her I love her?"

He laughed softly. "Like everybody doesn't know that yet!"

It was silly, but it made her smile.

"Eh, you want to tell her yourself?" 

"I... I can't, they won't let me near her, you know? It's already a miracle that they let me go about without a guard..."

"I think it's because they know you did nothing. But they know Titus runs everything while Lexa is sick. He'd be the boss if she died. Like, one of us nightbloods would be the Commander, but we're not all grown-up yet. We don't know how to do everything. He'd have a lot of power, and they fear him more than they fear you. But the guards will do what I ask, so if we go now - take all your things, put a cloak over your head, and we're going to see her. You hide while I ask them to go away."

He walked towards her door, in a decided pace, expecting her to follow, like a smaller version of the actual Commander, not to be disobeyed. It was cute. He opened the door to find a guard standing there.

"Oops, sorry!" 

And he shut the door in the face of a baffled guard.

Clarke, who'd got up, let herself fall back down again. "Well, that's it, I guess."

"You're kidding? Aren't you Wanheda? A little guard scares you?" 

"I'm not gonna kill a guard to see Lexa, when I'm already condemned for something I haven't done!" she yell-whispered.

"Not what I meant! Come on!" He took her by the hand, and led her to her balcony. "There! See!"

"I'm... supposed to climb over that?"

"Yes! Come on, it's nothing! There's like a feet between the two! And that room won't be guarded because they think you're a weak little girl."

Clarke stared. 

"Not my words!" he added, raising his hands. "Now, come on!" He went before her, climbing over the balcony to the next. He was right, it was nothing, and the chances of her falling were practically nonexistent, but they were still hundreds of meters from the floor, and Clarke didn't really like the idea. At all.

But she handed Aden her bag, and followed him anyway. She wasn't going to let a guard tail her around. And now that she had the opportunity, she wasn't going to leave without seeing Lexa!

When they reached the corner of the corridor to Lexa's apartments, they spotted the guard at her door. 

"Oh, it's John, he likes me! That's gonna be easy!" Aden whispered to Clarke.  "Stay here!"

Not a minute later, Aden was waving frantically at her from the open door, and the guard was gone.

"Told him to take a break, they've got someone watching you and I wanted to speak to Lexa alone. These doors are terribly not sound-proof." He peeped in. "There's no-one else... I'll stand guard, if you hear me knocking on the door, try to hide! The curtains or under the bed should do it! I'll find a way to get you back out!"

He closed the door behind her before she could thank him.

"Lexa?" she whispered at the form that was lying on the bed, only a few candles far away illuminating her face. Even in the golden light, she looked pale, but her eyes were clearly open.

"Clarke?" she called back, her voice hoarse. 

Clarke approached and sat on the bed, next to her, taking Lexa's hand in hers. 

"How are you?"

"I'm... Am I dreaming? You're really here?"

"You're not dreaming, no. Though glad to hear you dream of me."

Lexa gave her a weak smile. "I'm... I'm not sure I remember how long I was here." 

"It's been three days. They've given you stuff to help you heal and sleep the pain off."

"What happened? After, I mean." She looked confused, but she was definitely awake. She tried to sit up in bed, but Clarke forced her down.

"Don't move, it's okay." She told her quickly. She didn't want to upset her, she knew it wouldn't help her recovery - but she was there to say goodbye and she would not lie to her. She had so little time left.

From white, Lexa went livid. 

"How are you here then? They'll kill you if they find you here! Damnit, I knew he'd do something against you! You're lucky he didn't condemn you to die!"

"Calm down, Juliet! I've lived through worse. Aden brought me, he's standing guard."

"Call him in."

"Are you sure? You should rest! I can go, and when you're better..."

"No. I lost you once, and I almost lost you again. You're not leaving my side. I may not be able to stand, but I sure as hell am still the Commander, and I'm not going to let them do anything to you. Some idiot with a knife could so easily kill you as soon as you step outside!"

Clarke couldn't believe it. Lexa had almost died, she thought she'd never see her again! She should worry for herself, for her own safety! And yet here she was, already wanting to protect her and make sure nothing happened to her... Did she ever live for herself? If she was going to make Clarke stay with her, Clarke would have to make sure she did take some rest to recover before she did anything stupid like go to war. That was something she could clearly picture Lexa doing, going to war with a fresh wound.

She called in Aden, who came in, a bit surprised, to find Lexa completely awake and giving him orders to run after some guards.

When he was gone, Clarke kissed Lexa's knuckles one by one. "I'm sorry. I... It's my fault if you were shot, I thought - I thought you were going to die! I just..." Her tears started flowing. "I never thought I would see you again! And now... You're right, I'm not going away if I can help it!"

Lexa raised a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek, wiping her tears. "I'm alive thanks to you! I love you, I'm not gonna let them do you any harm. I've done enough of that myself already..."

"Can we not talk about that again? It's history, I forgave you. God did I forgive you!"

A knock came, and Clarke wiped away what was left of her tears.

"Come in!" Lexa said, as loud as she could.

As soon as they entered, the guards saw Clarke and rushed towards her, but a raised hand from Lexa was all it took to make them stop dead in their tracks. She sat down in bed to stare at them.

"Whatever happened when I was unconscious, it stops now. Titus is the one who tried to kill me. Someone will tell me all the decisions he took, and I will review every one of them. Clarke here is pardoned, she was innocent. She is free to do whatever she wants, and go wherever she wants, and whatever she asks you should give. She is, as she was before, my personal guest. You shall imprison Titus, and bring him to us tomorrow. In chains. I want him to apologize before I condemn him. Or maybe I'll just throw him off the tower."

"Yes, Heda."

"Now, leave us."

Aden trailed behind. Before he reached the door, he looked back at them and said, "I'm glad you're back, Lexa," then, to Clarke: "And I'm glad they didn't get to hurt you."

Clarke smiled at him as he went away. She wouldn't tell him that seeing Lexa wounded, seeing her bleed out and having no idea what to do, how to save her, and then being taken away from her side and kept in the dark had hurt her enough. It did not matter anymore. The guilty would pay. And besides, Lexa was alright. And Clarke would make sure she got better. 

Midnight came and went, with both girls lying next to each other, talking softly, until both fell asleep. There would be hard decisions to make, later, but for now they could quietly celebrate being alive and together.


End file.
